


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a fake coroner's badge i got at wizard world, which had dean's face on it-so it was made to look like one of dean's fake IDs. It's got this picture of dean in a white medical coat, looking so freaking serious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fake coroner's badge i got at wizard world, which had dean's face on it-so it was made to look like one of dean's fake IDs. It's got this picture of dean in a white medical coat, looking so freaking serious.

The alarm clock brought Sam from hazy sleep, and he yawned, content to stay under the quilts. Dean rolled over on his bed and sighed, then opened his eyes. "Well, at least it's not motel wallpaper," he conceded. He stood up and started to dress. At motels, they slept in their clothes-they never knew when they'd have to leave. But at Bobby's, they both stripped to boxers for the night. Even if they never stayed for a long time, Bobby's house was as close to home as they would ever have, and it held more safety for them than for roach motels. 

Bobby was downstairs, making coffee. He'd made sure to wake up before Sam and Dean, ever since Dean was 19 and Sam 15, and they walked downstairs to find Bobby in a bathrobe and slippers, gray hair tangled and without a baseball cap over it. Dean had laughed for so long that Bobby turned tomato-red. 

So Bobby was in his clothes and hat, books in front of him. Sam sat next to Dean, poking his eggs. "Alright," he said, scrubbing a hand over his face, "We should go see the body. It's at, uh, St. Louisa Morgue, in Nebraska." 

"It's too early for corpses," Dean muttered into his coffee. "Yeah, well, the werewolf ain't gonna kill itself," Bobby said. "FBI badges gonna work?"

"Ah, no," Sam said. "This case has attracted a lot of attention. There'll be cops and FBI everywhere. And if they find out our badges are fake..." he shrugged. "We need something low-key. IDs that'll get us past the cops, but won't be too suspicious."

Dean pulled up the morgue's website, chewing his bacon, and found a picture of a morgue worker holding up their badge proudly. 'We at St. Louisa Morgue are proud to work in the name of science!' the caption said. Dean zoomed in, and with Bobby's new computer, he could see the badge damn near perfectly. "Don't worry, Sam. We're coroner's assistants," he declared, showing the picture to Sam with a smirk. "Or, we will be."

Sam edited and poked around with the software Dean made him install on the computer, until he had the badge copied and ready to print. Then they would laminate them and pray nobody got too suspicious. But they had to do one thing first.

"Picture time," Bobby said. Dean looked murderous. "Now, boy, it's your own damn fault we haven't got any recent pictures of you around. Always moving around so damn fast." Sam grinned. "You too, Sam. Besides, you're coroner's assistants. You've gotta look the part. It's dress up time," Bobby declared. 

By the stairs, Bobby wrenched the closet door open, sending dust and a few mothballs scattering on the floor. He pulled out two medical lab coats, and held them up to the boys. He pulled two old, patterned ties out, as well as two white button-up shirts that looked like they were older than Bobby.

Bobby left them to dress, pulling a cold beer from the fridge. This was going to be good. 

"I hate Bobby's clothes," Dean said vehemently, glaring at himself in the mirror. Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Dean, it's not like we have time to buy new suits. Unless you wanna wear the ones with giant claw marks in them?"

"Stupid Chinese water ghosts," Dean grumbled. "Man, they were really cool, until they started trying to kill us."

Sam huffed a laugh. "Yeah." He put on his white coat, and Dean did the same. The photo only had to show their torsos, so they had jeans and boots on under their stiff white shirts, ties, and coats. Even Sam felt ridiculous as they walked downstairs and Bobby hid his grin. 

"Dean, you first," Bobby instructed, pulling Dean to a blank spot on the wall. "Try not to look like an idiot." He held up the camera.

Dean made the most ridiculous face he could think of, and Bobby glowered. Sam swallowed a very unadultish giggle.

"Okay, okay, don't get the shotgun, Bobby," Dean relented. He schooled his features into a serious look, like he really was just a normal coroner's assistant. Bobby snapped the photo, and then Dean started grinning again. "Your turn, Sammy."

Sam tightened his tie and mimicked Dean's professional face. Then Bobby got the pictures on the computer and edited them onto two copies of the badge. And there they were, ready for printing. Sam and Dean were new people. 

"Not bad," Dean said. The sun was almost gone under the horizon, and they had gladly changed back into their regular clothes. They'd have to put them back on when they went to the morgue the next day, though. They would keep guns under their harmless-looking white coats, and they would look at yet another dead body. 

But that was all for tomorrow, and they could still spend the night at Bobby's, wrapped in the old quilts in the room they had slept in for years. The guns and blood and monsters would be put away eventually. Bobby's house would always be there.


End file.
